


The Welkin Actuality

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crying Cuddles, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agent 8 successfully escaped the Metro, Now the promise land must be relaxation and perfect right? Well mostly atleast.





	1. The Ride to the Promise Land.

**Author's Note:**

> My first public non joke fanfiction! A short collection of chapters following the end of Splatoon 2 and the Octo-Expansion.  
> Lower your expectations a few and enjoy!

The view of the sun was great, Surrounded by trustworthy friends along with Agent 3 the promised land could be seen in sights. Compared to what happened inside the Metro such as splatting violent weird Octolings and the blue creature blowing you up every couple seconds, This is pretty nice. Cap'n and Pearl was "Victory Rapping" with Marina spectating and the helicopter was heading straight towards the promise land.

"Captain could you stop you rhyming until we land? I have a shell of a headache" Agent 3 interrupted the focused duo "We were just gettin' Started!" Shouted the small light inkling "Oh your're no fun honestly Agent 3" Replied the taller old inkling "Look i am fun i'll have you know just be more quiet or something" Said the drowsy agent before getting up and moving next to the freed Octoling and relaxing in silence, Before the two had another, More quiet round.

Agent 3 looked at the mainland before her thoughts were interrupted "Why do you have a cape?" Said the eighth agent attempting to make small talk "It's a cloak. And i wear it for comfort and protection i'll have you know" Replied the less but still grumpy Inkling.

A couple seconds went by before Agent 3 uttered "Who even are you anyway" with a slight glare "I'm Agent 8? You saved me and MC Craig?" The confused Octoling replied "Craig? Like the Captain?" Agent 3 said with a disgusted look? "Yeah! You smashed through the ceiling and tried to splat me on the elevator!" Agent 8 said with a smile " _Oh._ Sorry about that, That strange ink was pretty peculiar" The yellow Inkling said with a apologetic look "No problem just do me a favor, Can i try on your cloak?" The Male voiced with a grin "Fine, Just don't lost it"

After handing the cloak to the grinning male Agent 3 decided to look back to the three only to see just what he expected two idiots and a exotic Octoling before said Octoling turned around and asked the other agent a question "Hey 8 what are you gonna do now your up here?" She said before taking a seat next to the Octoling with Agent 3 on the other side. "I don't know, Maybe ill try to find that beautiful incantation" Replied the Cloaked Cephalopod

Marina seemed not surprised but decided to clarify for their friend "You mean the squid sisters Callie and Marie right?" Agent 3 interrupted before Marina could reply "W-What? You know the squid sisters Agent 3?" The stunned Octoling turned around and said excitedly "Of course she does Only the freshest kids know them, Isnt that right 3?" Marina said with a smirk before leaving them both with a wink. 

"Y-Yeah of c-course! I am the freshest Agent ever in the Squidbeak Splatoon" Agent 3 stuttered lying, Even if it was somewhat true. "Wow! do you know where a good fresh spot i could stay at?" Replied with a smile, After the older Agent realized she splatted her own grave did what she did best, Winging it "Yeah! You can um s-stay at my place! They visit all the time!" The lying Inkling said hoping they wouldn't catch the fib "Oh thank you Agent 3! I'll pay you back somehow!" The agent replied happily ready to meet his saviors. 

Luckily they slowly descended on a Helipad next to a quiet un-populated beach "Yo 8 me and Marina gotta go back and get our beauty sleep for tomorrows news, Ya gotta place to say" The Gremlin as some people called her said after descending onto the sand "Yeah! Agent 3 Let me stay at her place!" The male said while feeling the sand fall from his palm. "Oh yes Agent 3 i'll be below the grate at inkopolis Square, I'll be waiting tomorrow for your report!" Cap'n said before jumping off the lifted platform and waltzing away. "Don't worry 8 just ring us on ya CQ-80 if ya need something!" The taller one of the duo said before heading in the different direction. 

"S-So follow me i guess let's go to my lovely abode!" Agent 3 said before trying to secretly hope they can find a motel or something and a affordable one at that "Alright lead the way Agent 3!" The Octoling said getting off the ground and ready to go. 

The people of the promised land sure are friendly and fresh!  


	2. The Simple of things can be the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the Agents find a nice place to settle and after some mishaps finally get a break.  
> Well the closest thing to a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just testin' waters and decided to continue this it was pretty relaxing honestly,  
> I got so relaxed i did extra work and effort!  
> Lower yer expectations a few and enjoy!

It hasn't been even a mile away from the beach and already Agent 3 was annoyed. Of course she doesn't ask for much in life Eat, Sleep, Do fresh things, Repeat. Having to wait for the Octarian every couple a seconds is kinda irritating. it's understandable truly but still time consuming considering she could see the temporary home, of course Agent 3 spoke up after the Eighth stop "Alright 8 look i understand flowers and pretty pictures are fresh but can we please not stop again?" The older Agent asked with a tone of annoyance but Agent 8 didn't care much "Alrighty Agent 3! I'll follow you to the end of Inksector!" Agent 8 said grinning standing up from watching a seagull "Okay it's Inkopolis not Inksector and secondly we are here."

The two Agents stood in-front of a quaint motel like building, Just two floors filled of rooms with a diner like area and the reception desk on the first floor. After entering the reception it was pretty generic, Chairs, colorful art and a old inkling drinking tea relaxing "G'day kiddo's welcome! May you two lovers like a room to vacation at?" Agent 3 couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or endearing.  _This is why i don't like old people besides captain._ Completely ignoring the implications of 'Lovers' hopefully this can be over with soon. "Yes ma'am we would like your cheapest room please." Agent 3 said trying to be polite to go get the shell outta here. "Alright kiddo's that will be 1000 cash, your room is floor number two, Room Eight, Just holler to the chef if ya want room service!" And with that after grabbing a distracted Agent 8 from the decorations they headed straight to their room. 

The room itself was pretty minimal, Two beds a old TV, A lamp, Two chairs with a fine table and a door leading to the bathroom most likely "Agent 3 how could you afford all this?!" Agent 3 wasn't surprised that the newbie was wide eyed staring at everything from the tacky paintings or the Television. "Look welcome to the Promised Land i guess filled with the freshest of things!" Agent 3 said with a excited sarcastic tone. "Okay! By chance when can we see the squid sisters?" Agent 3 not wanting to deal with this decided to just fold her cape and lay down changing the subject "They are pretty busy with agent stuff, For now just go to the restroom and clean yourself up" With a nod Agent 8 went inside the small connected room. 

 _Finally, Good ol relaxation, I deserve this vacation really wonder how Callie and Marie is doi-_ **AGENT 3 HELP, WE ARE UNDER** **ATTACK!** With a brisk pace Agent 3 felt a lot of emotions at the view it could be described as Disappointment, Curiosity, and too tired for this. She had a great view of the back of a crop-topless Agent 8 with a pretty large teal ink splotch, A discarded ink-tank in the sink, Agent 8 standing on top of the toilet and a shower getting water everywhere. After turning off the faucet and escorting Agent 8 off of the toilet relaxation had to wait "I was finally gonna relax and not feel like garbage. What is possibly wrong?" 3 asked with a passion for sleep "THANK YOU AGENT 3! S-Somehow this place rigged a t-trap to spray water on me" The lad said while hugging Agent 3 for dear life. Agent 3 turned on the Faucet to fill the tub to demonstrate how great the 'Promise Land' is "Alright watch this you baby, The water is treated" 3 proceeded to place a hand in the water much to the dismay of Agent 8. "Oh. Sorry 3, Um by chance do you got any spare clothing?" Agent 8 red in the face took off his boots and retro pants and proceeded to dip in the water carefully "OKAY WOW WARN ME, AND YES JUST TAKE MINE" blindly walking backwards to wait till either 8 was done, or her emotions got straight. "Uhm alright..? Thank you Agent 3!" and with that Agent 3 pulled some spare clothing out of her strangely comedic endless pockets placed it on the table and finally got comfy on her bed, Dozing off into another place.

_Crying Blue is Ok!_

_Nothing is easy._

_Sadness always ends_

Finally succeeded, got the hardest mem cake so fa-  _Wait didn't i beat the phone?_ "Hello 10,008, Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep" C.Q Cumber slithered near the Octoling with the same tone as  **It** "But i-i completed all the test! I am the freshest Octoling... I have the pin!" Agent 8 was on the brink of tears, Who wouldn't? Even the ruthless splatter Agent 3 would cry "Look i don't care about your dreams just complete the test." After turning around the former free Agent saw the cursed black ball. "Your goal is to just escort the ball down the path, Even You could do it." Grasping onto his back below the leather top he felt it,  _The bubbly spastic bomb Writhing with expectations and screams._ Agent 8 quickly used his Octobrush carefully until enemy Octolings showed up **"Target acquired"** Using his Octobrush and Splatting one of the teal Octolings it simply melted away somehow, Agent 8 thought he had the Lucky break instead. A stray shot hit the Eight ball and sent it crashing towards the Octolings crushing most into ink splotches Luckily 8 Dodged them all but it flew off the Edge of the valley. 

_**You let an 8-ball fall--Test failed.** _

_**The light beeps picking up pace, The feeling of a smooth**_ jelly-like _ **feeling expanding, Scratching your back. U** ntil_-

"Agent 8? Are you alright?" Reawakening is always sore in the metro but needed, However Agent 8 wasn't down there anymore. Why does it still ache? The clothing he was wearing felt soft not sticky and the seats didn't feel like cold iron. "Agent 8, Snap outta it!" The only thing visible was Agent 3 to the side shaking his arm, Talking about something? "Agent 3 i-is that you?" Agent 8 said a bit confused, Wasn't he doing something important? "Yes it's me, What happened 8?" Agent 8 was shaking a bit with a wetness running down his cheek. It felt soothing listening to a voice that doesn't want you dead. "Sorry i just had a nightmare about, Down there." 3 Understandable wrapped her arms around 8 is a slightly comforting embrace "Your safe, No blender or weird Octolings can hurt you" The Octoling stopped thinking about anything and just let it flow, The tears falling down onto a friend "Please don't leave me down there" The crying boy asked with a whimper hugging onto the Inkling like he was about to get splatted. "It's uh fine i suppose, L-Let it all out i mean, Yeah!" 3 Said nervously the last time she had to console someone was after someone on her team cried because they lost, It was somewhat pleasant after removing the sheets Agent 3 proceeded to awkwardly scooted deeper into the bed to comfort the other Agent "T-Thank you 3" after calming down a bit and removing himself from the Veteran he closed his eyes and hoped this is real. "Don't mention i-it, Just get some rest" After moving closer to hug the sniffling mess she relaxed and drifted to another place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No names have been decided yet mostly because, Well it's hard to make them, Maybe once i get another boring day ill write again, Hm? "Pacing" you say? Whats that?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for that. I was either gonna make Agent 3 and 8 mutes of a combination but after i decided to roll with it, I may update it with another but for now just enjoy the garbage as it is!


End file.
